


Every one has one

by Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin/pseuds/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so sorry in advance. I suck at writting and spelling sometimes. But me and my friend wrote this together. It was inspired the the movie "In Time"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every one has one

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so sorry in advance. I suck at writting and spelling sometimes. But me and my friend wrote this together. It was inspired the the movie "In Time"

Every one has one. A count down on their wrist. But it has alot of different  
meanings. For some, its a count down till they die, for others, its until tradgidy strikes, and for rare ones, its when you first meet your sloul mate. I was a regular day in Austin and michael rolled over in bed. He let out a sigh and looked at his arm. 21 days, 16 hours and 42 minutes. Just under a month. He was worried. He didnt know what was gonna happen. For most poeple, its death, so he assumed thats what it was. He trugged ouy of bed and put a shirt on. He stopped caring how he looked or smelt a few days ago.He walked over to a gas station and started work. It was another boring day. People came in, and poeple left. Thats all it was. For seven years, nothing had changed about his day. But in 21 days, everything would change.  
Michael can home from another dull day from work and sat in his room and opened his laptop. He had a Facebook message from Ray. His best friend since kindergarden. Rays timer was 18 years, 6 months, 3 days, the last time he had saw him (yesterday when ray raided michaels fridge) Michael could help but be jelous. He wanted more time. He hopped Ray would be the lucky few to meet his soul mate, not death.At least he would be happy. Michael opened the messaged and read it  
“Hey bruh, wassup? I know your time is running out, -sad face- so i thought we could do sometime together on your last night, before, you know. I mean it might not even be death, but its likely...sorry dude. Any way hit me up!” Michael sighed. His friend was right. It was likely he would die.   
“Hey dude. Yea sure that sounds great. Come around any time (like you always do) and we can chill ight? Peace” Michael sent off the message and slouched to his couch. He really didnt want to die. Knowing he was amonth away from possible death, would prbably have the samw effect of most people. He was depressed. For the next six hours, all he did was stare at his tv, that wasnt even on.

Finally when michael decided to get up and eat, ray walked through the door and went straight to the fridge. “Hwy brwh” Ray said stuffing his mouth with a cupcake. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed one to popping it in his mouth and swallowing after having a hard time chewing such a bit cupcake whole. Ray walked over to the xbox and turned it on and selecting Dying Light. “Hey Michael come look at this! This zombie is so stupi- HOW THE FUCK DID THAT KILL ME??” Ray yelled at the tv. Michael cracked a smile and sat next to ray. He was happy ray was there to make him smile. A few hours past, and ray went home.

 

The next day, gavin was laying in his bed lower then ever. “What the fuck is the point anymore? Im gonna die anyway. Why not kill myself now?” He half said jokingly but then actually thought about it. Meanwhile, Ray was at home doing his thing (eating and playing games) when he happened to look at his wrist. He sherked and fell off the couch. 4 months, 14 hours, and 3 minutes. It went down 18 years and two months. He decided to go see michael and freak out there

Michael got the rope and tired it to his celing fan and stood on a chair. He put the noose around his neck, and just as he was about to step off, ray came in. “MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK?” Ray screamed running to michael pushing him off the chair not relizing the rope was already around his neck. Ray screamed again and started running around screaming random shit trying to help him. He ended up ripping the celing fan down. When michael was safe and ray was sure he was ok, he slapped him. “What the fuck was that shit michael? Why would you even try that?” Ray questioned giving him some water.   
“Because in 20 days, im gonna die anyway, so why not just end it here?” Michael said quietly looking at the ground.  
“Thats bullshit michael. You might now even fucking die! Whats with you? You know it might not be that” Ray asked getting annoyed that his best frinend would think that.  
“whatever. I dont wanna talk about it” Michael muttered. “Why did you come here anyway?”  
Ray showed michael his wrist. He gasped. “oooooh a count down. Ive never seen that before” Michael scoffed  
“really look at it” Ray said holding it closer to michael.  
Michael took a look and went quiet.  
“you lost time...” he whispered sadly. “what do you think it means” Michael asked. Ray shook his head.  
“i dont know. I was hoping you would know more then me. I have four months dude. Lets make it count just in case.” Ray said smileing. Michael nodded his head sadly. He hoped rays ment a soul mate. He couldnt bare if his friend died so soon from getting cheated out of time. 

As the days passed, Michaels heart started to brake was he got really afraid. He didnt want to die. Not yet. He was still young. Only 24. Not the age to die. He was down to 3 days now. All he could do was cry at this point. And finally, his last day rolled around and it made michael feel sick. It was liely he was going to die and he hated that. He laied in his bed waiting to die. It was down to 5 minutes. He was hard core crying now. He was so afraid to die. He couldnt breathe.  
There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. 30 seconds. Then it came again. He ignored it again. 15 seconds. Then it rapidly knocked. 10 seconds. Michael jumped up. He decided to yell at who ever it was in his last moments of life. 5 seconds. He opened the door and there was standing a man with wheat colored hair and the biggest green eyes. 0...

Michael stood there looking at this confused man. He himself confused to. He has hit 0, why was he still alive? Unless.... “holy shit” He whipsered to himself. Michael was one of the lucky cases. Before his eyes, was his soul mate.  
“Hi...Im gavin.” The man spoke up. Great. He was fucking brittish. “I got lost, then my timer ran out...so i guess this means we are “ment for each other?” Gavin asked awkwardly.  
“I fucking guess so.” Michael was a little relived that he wasnt dead, but he never thought he would be gay.  
Gavin came in, and the two boys started talking. It was like they knew each other for years. They roughed around, cracked jokes. The whole works. 

At around 6, Ray burst in and ran arund the house. “MICHAEL?! ARE YOU DEAD?” He screamed running into the living room and coming to an imidiet stop. There he was, with a guy who ray had never seen before. “oh sorry” Ray said awkwardly.   
Michael introduced the two guys and told ray everything. Ray finally left at around Midnight leaving the two soul mates alone for the first night together.

. . .

*About two months later*

Michael threw gavin onto the couch. He was only wearing his pants. Michael climbed ontop of him locking lips. Michael pulled gavin pamts off and threw them to the ground. Next were his own pants and shirt. Slowly, he put his fingers on gavins hem of the boxers and slowly tugging them off. He pulled his off to and pressed his body onto gavins. He slowly grinded on him. Gavin was moaning and pulling michaels hips down harder onto his. He threw his own boxers off and pressed himself down still kissing gavin. Michael moved and started kissing gavins neck and gavin whimpered.   
“Do you really want it gav?” Michael asked whispering into gavins ear teasingly.  
Gavin smiled and and nodded as he couldnt manage to use his mouth other then for moaning.  
Micahel pressed himself inside of gavin, and gavin went crazy. He pulled michaels hips down to push him further in. Michael moaned when he started to move. Damn he felt good. This was the first time they had sex together.   
Michael rammed into gavin. They both liked it rough so michael picked up the pace. He kept going harder and harder. He hadent had sex in a while, So michael was already close. Michael rached down and grabbed gavins dick and started jacking him off. The second he did, Gavin pratically screamed in extacy.   
Both boys were close now. It was only a matter of minutes before both boys came. Michael was first, the minute gavin felt him come inside him, he came. Both boys lay there for a few minutes catching their breath before wgiping themselves off and getting dressed.   
Just as the finished cleaning up, Ray walked in. “It smells like sex in he-” he started but then relized, thats exactly what it was. “awww guys really? At least air the place out before someone comes over jeez” Ray compained. He wasnt even hungry anymore, so he skipped the fridge that he always goes to. He went to sit on the couch but michael half stopped him.  
“uuuuh you sure you wanna sit there?” Michael asked. Rays ass half amost sitting, didnt even stand back up staright, instead he shifted himself over to a chair and continuted to plop his ass down

A few hours passed, and the boys had just finished playing video games and Ray was on his way out, but he was acting strange. It was like he was somewhere else. He hugged Michael for a long time and even told him he loved him. He never did that unless something was going down, but michael didnt wanna make a scene, and ray was always ok in the end, so michael put it out of his head.

Michael hadent seen Ray after that for days. The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to almost two months, before gavin spoke up. “Hey you havent heard from ray lately. Why dont you go and see him?”  
Michael nodded and gave gavin a kiss and got his coat. Both boys walked out of the house and started walking to rays house.

“so how much time does ray have left?” Gavin asked trying to make small talk on their walk.  
“Last i saw him, two months. Come to think of it...when was the last time i saw him?......FUCK”Michael screamed and started at a mad dash, Gavin close behind him.   
When michael got to Rays house, he burst through the door running to his best friends room. There he lay on him bed as if asleep. Michaels eyes teared up and he reluctantly picked up rays right wrist and looked at the timer...0  
His best friend was dead. The tears flooded his vision and he fell to the ground sobbing. Gavin walked in, out of breath, and imedietly relized what was going on. He ran to michael and hugged him.   
“Oh mi-cool Im so so so sorry. I wish this didnt happen” Gavin said trying to sooth Michael and calm him down. Gavins eyes shifted to rays bed side table when something caught his eye. It was a note. He picked it up and read it to himself.

“What does it say?” Michael asked between sobbs.  
Gavin read it aloud:

My dearest best friend Michael,  
Sorry i havent been coming around lately. Just thought you and your soul mate could use some alone time heh. But i miss you. I wish we could have spent my last days together like we used to do everyday. Ill be honest, Im afarid and im so scared because i know ill never see you again buddy. You were my best friend till the very end. I love you. Now go be happy with the stupid brit bud cuz i know you love each other and i couldnt be more happy for you. -Ray

Micael started to cry even harder. He clutched his heart as he could feel a peice of him dying within him. Gavin tried to get him up, But michael would move. After hours of sitting on the floor crying at rays side, he stopped and just stared. He wouldnt move. He wouldnt talk. And he was hardly breathing. By the time gavin got him home, it was 5 in the morning and michael had passed out on the couch.

Although Michael never got to say good bye to his best friend in person, He got to at his funeral and every week after that when he would come to talk to his grave with Gavin by his side always helping him.

Years later, Both Michael and Gavin joined ray in the grave yard after being shot by a drive by. 

 

In the end, Michael got to see ray again,  
and live and eternaty with his soul mate, Gavin


End file.
